disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Disney Villain Defeats/Deaths
Here are the defeats of Disney Villains although some are killed Classic Disney Villains *Queen Grimhilde-fell to her death by a lightning bolt after she tried to kill the 7 Dwarfs with a rock. *Jafar - In the first movie, he is imprisoned inside his lamp after turning into a genie, then killed in the sequel after Iago pushes his lamp into a pool of lava. Last seen being sent to underworld and trapped in the River Styxx in the TV series of Hercules. *Hades - Punched by Hercules into the River Styxx and is dragged by the souls in it to the bottom for eternity, but does not die as he is immortal. *Pookabog - picked the flower of light and got burned *Lord Fesus: get's hit on the head by the sword of light (who was held by Ben) and fell into the volcano lava. *Liza Aligera: Gets captured inside a fishing net near the Shelly-River and thrown into the water. *Liza's Thugs: get beaten up and tied to each other, then get thrown into a garbage truck and get taken away to the dump *Raptor Whong : falls off the Shredderson Mountain *Raptor Ding-Lang: gets bit to death in the neck by Papa Gramhulld'e *Papa Gramhulld'e: after reforming and helping Almund to defeat Ding-Lang, he gets beaten up to death by Raptor Whong. *Marion Grant: pushes into the road by Neci's dagger and runover by the horses. *King Jucyhopper : Gets eaten by a panther *King Henry II : dies from old age *King Henry III : Gets tied up by all the animals who work against him together Next Generation Disney Villains *Mother Gothel - Ages really fast then trips and falls out the window and turns to dust when she hits the ground. *King Candy/Turbo - Flies into the beacon that Ralph created, causing him to be destroyed. *Hans - Gets imprisoned for his crimes and sent back to the Southern Isles. *The Duke of Weselton and his thugs - He and his thugs are sent back to Weselton with a proclamation that Arendelle will forever no longer do business with him in the trade. *Queen Tarantula - was turned into a baby unicorn, then ran away in fear and humiliation (Treasure Planet II), fell to her death after Alex shoved a rock that was stuck on the Temple of Wonder to prevent Scroop's sister from killing Jim (Treasure Planet III). *Lord Gnome - Gets eaten by giant Piranha plant. *Bull - Gets dragged away to Hell, along with Peg Leg Pete. *Prince Cassius - Gets literally thrown into the fungeon by Rachel. *Martha Anne - Escorted in handcuffs by Fix-it Felicity and Silver to the Fungeon. *Florence - Knocked out by Maya then taken to jail. *Winona - Shut down by Maya and Shadow. *Marion Grant: gets pushed into the road by Neci's dagger and runover by the horses. *Kinginton of the Storms: destroyed by Lombardy when he sacrificed himself to save his kind. *Judy - gets knock off by Leslie when she pulled off Johnny's ring and got arrested. *Mary-Lou Kimball: gets hitted on the head by Antoinette and got arrested. *Nen of the Shark Seas - Had his minding-controlling orb destroyed and was pulled into sun by Apollo who burned him completely to death *Emanita: lost her bubble that made her breathe underwater and got arrested for her illegal water activity *Saga: stabbed in the neck by Eilley so she couldn't kill *Bill Cipher: Gets destroyed by Dipper. Other Animated Film Villains *Mutt - Dies from a bite of a Shark. *Shark - Gets run over by a boat and dies. *Fishermen - Fails to eat Derek and Little Alan and gets arrested for several crimes. *Scuttle and Kan - Gets crushed by a rock slide caused by Crazy Louie. *King Ratlion - In the first movie. he is arrested by Bucktooth Sheriff, along with Sir Petey and taken to jail, then turned into a cute kitten by Roger Hollyman in the sequel. *Sir Petey - Gets arrested by Bucktooth Sheriff, along with King Ratlion, then he reforms and joins Gary Penguinwood and his friends working for the pie factory in the sequel. Pixar Villains *Marissa Witchley- gets shot out of a cannon *Misery Triplets- gets shot out of a cannon screaming with Marissa *Juliette Hedley - *Coal Bricks - Had his plane destroyed by Darva's bullet and was killed from his fatal fall from the sky. *Sid Phillips- Spooked by Woody and the mutant toys, but reappears as a garbage man in Toy Story 3. *Garm'e Razourel - just before finish line of the race, his petrol was finished and he couldn't move any further. he was last place and a minute after the race he got arrested *Waternoose - gets arrested by the CDA (Monsters Inc.), coming soon (Monsters 3) *Syndrome - Knocked into a jet propeller due to his cape. *Charles F. Muntz - Jumps off Carl's floating house when his leg gets caught by a bunch of balloons, he falls down to Earth and dies. *Praddly C. Jones - slips on a banana peal and crashes into a tree. he is seen again when the race finishes as the two ambulances drag him into the big non-living ambulance and drive him to hospital. on the board, he was 36th place in the race while they were 37 racers. *Chunck & Charger: get arrested with Garm'e Razourel Sequel Villains *Abis Mal - Abis Mal was still hanging on the tree hours after the battle, apparently upset not only over the loss of Jafar but also his opportunity of his third wish. *Forte - The Beast destroys his keys; this effectively 'kills' Forte and he crashes to the ground, destroyed. *Gutz - Ended up in the game central prison for attempting to kidnap Vanellope, but later he escaped. Vanished by Virtual Guy after he fails to destroy the arcade. Actually, Virtual Guy is not the one who vanished him. However maybe an unknown disguised Detective who actually killed him. *Ethan - Gets scratched in the face by Fluffy, then literally kicked out of the Palace by Maya and is last seen running off, crying for his mother *The Makia Boss/Sergeant Sentry - As the Makia Boss himself, he got thrown away by Ralph's angerness when he attempts to take Ralph's place in the game as a bad guy in Wreck This Show! and its sequel. Later he survived and disguises himself as Sergeant Sentry to trick Vanellope out by attempting to vaporize Detective Grip. *Aluminium - Gets turned off by Craig. Villains made by fans *Beta Vanellope - Had her code removed from the Beta Sugar Rush, "killing" her. *Virtual Guy - He got banished by Vanellope's glitch for trying to destroy her cousin. *P Magnum - After he loses the duel with Detective Grip, he got arrested by the Sentinel Federation under Vanellope's command when he got trapped by several Sugar Rush racers. His faith is unknown after he got arrested. At the end of Season 5 of Wreck Another Show!, he sentenced into life imprisonment for attempting to destroy the arcade and awaiting for execution. In Wreck The Big Show, he's confirmed dead and he never will come back again. *Cyclone Cyber - He got trapped and destroyed into the vortex. *Goth Skater Cyber - His head knock off by Roller Cyber's rolling wheel attack then he killed after his skatepark is destroyed by a laser satellite. *Vine Cyber - He got burned to death by Flame Cyber. *Hail Cyber - Before he attempts to freeze the arcade's mainframe, he weakened by the heat from the furnace then he got locked up in the ice chamber. Later he got freed by the Makia Boss in disguise along with Blazing Cyber and Jolt-Storm. *The Deck of Aces - They ran away after Mr. Litwak shut off the power in his arcade but they reformed. *Reighdon - defeated by his own spell that explodes in a black cloud and disappears forever. (Lucky) *Sensei Vudu - He got pushed by Ralph of the cliff of the golden mountain. *The Shifterror Boss - He got arrested by the real Detective Shadow and his company for disguising himself as Shadow and attempts to arrest Vanellope. *Cyber-Hunter - He got shot and killed by Detective Grip Mk-II. *The Blacksnow Gang - Dirk and Wolfgang got stuck in the avalanche then Angelia got freeze to death after Princess Icy find out that she's responsible on destroying her palace then Mildred and Herman are arrested by the Blitz Force, but they freed by Rudolph and Gretzel Blacksnow. However, the rest failed their tasks and ended up by getting arrested, but Mildred and Herman survived. *True Cyber/Techno Cyber - He got defeated by Super Mech Cyber with the hands of Cyber Guy and Vanellope then killed by Judgment Cyber before the final episode. *Judgment Cyber - After Techno Cyber defeated, he turn against Cyber Guy for killing his brothers-in-arms then Vanellope glitched him up and he got infected by a glitch. Then he suffered himself to death when the Justice tower had infected by Glitch Cyber. He intends to kill himself rather than getting arrested. *Diamond-Jack - He got arrested during the casino raid. *Nano Cyber - He got infected by the glitch after his arrest attempt then he dies in the quarentine cell. *Kaiser von Krause - He decided to sacrifice himself rather than letting them arrest him. *Kinsey- Her mom deleted her blog and she got in jail for the rumors about Rapunzel in Tangled ll. *King Axecutioner - Turns back to normal form and falls to his death into the lava. *Axebot - Crashes into a wall into pieces trying to jump from the top of the castle to the other side. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Lists Category:Collaborated Pages